


Yume Nikki Shorts

by Devwell



Category: Yume Nikki
Genre: F/F, angsty nonsense, ughh my brain. exploding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devwell/pseuds/Devwell
Summary: Short Madotsuki and Poniko angst
Relationships: Madotsuki/Poniko (Yume Nikki)
Kudos: 2





	Yume Nikki Shorts

**Madotsuki’s self**

It’s not fun at all, but the release from stress turns into joyful glee. Right across her face, a smile plastered on her face. She feel nothing but overwhelming joy surrounding her, at the beautiful sight she is free. Nothing else in the world matters. She barely feels what she is doing, as a human being killing another person. The warmth of blood smeared across her face, dipping her finger tips in a pool of fresh blood. That feeling right there, is like the warmth of a mother’s womb. Any negative feelings are thrown out of the window as she is overjoyed she couldn’t stop laughing with her whole heart, anyone witnessing the same sight will be perified with fear. 

Flesh scattering across the floor. In her world she sees none of it as disgusting but merely beautiful work of art, or a home. Somewhere to belong, she feel comforted by the sight and struggle of the creature sprawled on the floor. Stab, more and more into deformed flesh, into nothing but thin, shredded meats mixed in blood. As her laughter grows slower, she begin feeling drowsy. Like a baby being cradled in blankets, sleeping under a beam of sun. Her body covered in bloody filth as she blends into the scenery, among dead bodies of herself. 

“Tomorrow is another day… I’ll sleep until then…”

* * *

  
**Poniko’s view**

**  
**“Who am I?”  
  


I cannot find an answer anywhere inside this bright, wide, luxurious room. As I thought aloud, I can only hear my voice echoes.

“I want to see you.”

I cannot bother muttering those words anymore, my throat has long dried itself. It’s been so long since I saw you, my precious Madotsuki. Your round, child-like face peeking through your hair, with curiousity you tried everything to gain my attention. You changed your appearance in a blink of an eye. Summoning the rain, snow, lighting and thunders as I stood there, soaking from head to toes. You already earned my attention, however I couldn’t express it. My “love” is too hideous for you to bare. Nobody should suffer with it’s sight, except for me.

If you are dreaming, you must be somewhere out there. You don’t want to see me anymore, isn’t it? I can’t blame you. The way I acted, the way I couldn’t control myself and my feelings. They must’ve scared you. I’m sorry I couldn’t be who you wanted to be, I’m sorry I had to break this facade you gave me, I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything. I can only silently beg for your forgiveness. Restlessly, I wish they could reach you.

As my mind filled with these thoughts and emotions, my body morphs and changes itself into something grostequely horrible, a pile of flesh soaked in black, tar-like filth bursts out of me. I could only clench my teeth until it goes away. How pathetically weak I am.

“How long I’ve been here? How did I end up here?”

I don’t know who am I, I could only pretend to be calm and collected infront of you. It’s a lie, I should’ve told you sooner. Maybe then you’d stop flickering the light, maybe I wouldn’t change into a hideous being infront of you.

* * *

**In Pink room**

  
Madotsuki and Poniko hugging closely in bed underneath a green checkered pattern blanket. In a dim bedroom lit in the stars from far away, seeping through the window. They could hear their heartbeats becoming one, in a perfect synchonized rhythm. Madotsuki's small body tightly held in Poniko's warmth, in an honest, loving embrace as they fall asleep.

  
Poniko's scent filled Madotsuki with nostalgia, for a home she wished she had but now she have Poniko. A girl she couldn't fully understand and that curiousity piqued her. They enjoy the silence covering their secrets and desires. "Nothing change who she is," or so Madotsuki thought. Poniko have a clear idea of what she's hiding from everyone, even herself.


End file.
